Forever Unbreakable
by anonymouslyinvisible
Summary: 2 months after Ally's mom's death, Mr. Dawson sends her to live with her aunt in Miami where she meets new friends and a certain blonde that will change her life forever. Yea, I'm not too good at summaries. This is my first fanfic so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR AM I IN ANY WAY AFFILIATED WITH THE CHARACTERS.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been a 2 months since Mom passed away due to cancer. Dad's sending me to Miami, Florida to live with my Aunt Jenny so I can start a new life out of Texas. I guess I'm glad to be getting out of here, no matter how much I love it because I feel like it's time to move on. I can't wallow in my own sadness anymore. When I arrive in Miami tomorrow, I won't be hiding behind a plastic smile. To the first person I meet I will have a real smile and say "Hi, I'm Ally Dawson. It's nice to meet you" and mean it. I guess I should finish packing my things. I have a 5 a.m. flight tomorrow morning, ugh._

_ Ally_

I sat on my bed and looked at the empty room before me. All I had left to pack were a few more items of clothing and then I'd be done. My dad called me into his room to talk to me.

**No P.O.V.**

Mr. Dawson: Ally, you know I love you right?

Ally: I know dad, I love you too.

Mr. Dawson: I just want you to know that I want you to see the world. I don't want you stuck in this small run-down town anymore. I want you to experience new things, meet new people, live a life of excitement!

Ally: Thanks Dad, I'm really going to miss you.

Mr. Dawson: Me too sweetheart, me too.

*They hug*

**The Next Day**

At 5 a.m., Ally woke up and got ready to head to the airport dressed in jean shorts, a plain white v-neck, and a floral scarf with her brown boots. Fortunately, the flight wasn't too long and unbearable. Once she stepped off the airplane, she saw the familiar face of her Aunt Jenny. "Aunt Jenny! It's so great to see you!" "It's so great to see you too Ally-cat!" exclaims Aunt Jenny. She was Ally's favorite aunt and they always had a great time together. "I can't wait for you to move in it's going to be a blast! And don't forget, school starts in one more month so until then, just relax and have fun!" "Haha alrighty Aunt Jenny, I'll try." They drove back to Jenny's house. It was a comfortable 3 bedroom single house. The yard was big, there was a pool in the backyard, and her room even had a balcony! "This is awesome Aunt Jenny!" "Thanks Ally! But let's stop with this whole aunt thing, it makes me feel old. Just call me Jenny, please" "Okie dokie Jenny, pleeeeeease" "Very funny Ally" Jenny leaves Ally to settle down. I few minutes after she has finished setting up there was a ring at the doorbell. "ALLY, COULD YOU GET THAT PLEASE?" Jenny yells from the kitchen. "NO PROBLEMO" Ally yells back. She opens the door to reveal an extremely attractive blonde male. "Hey! I'm Austin Moon, I live right next door. I heard you were moving in so I decided to stop by and say hi to my new neighbor" _Oh my goodness he is so gorgeous! And his eyes are to die for!_ Thought Ally. "Hey, I'm Ally" "Who's at the door?" Jenny asks as she walks up. "Oh hi, Austin! It's always nice to see you, would you like to join us for dinner?" Austin looked at Ally and said "I would be delighted to!" This caused Ally the blush and giggle.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

My mom told me that there was a new girl my age moving in next door with Jenny. I decided to stop by and say hi. Who knows, maybe she'll be in my class this year. When she opened the door my breathe was taken away. Her curly brown hair and big brown eyes made me melt. When Jenny invited me to dinner of course I had to say yes! After dinner, which was delicious by the way, we hung out in Ally's room and talked for hours. I found out that she's here because her dad wants her to have a new start after her mom died from cancer 2 months ago. I also found out that she loves music, just like me! We joked around and it felt like I've known her my whole life. Around midnight I decided to go home. I went up into my room and stepped out onto my balcony. Wait a minute, that's Ally's balcony right across from mine! And it was only a mere four feet away. I texted her to come out and we talked for even longer until we both fell asleep under the stars.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I'm honestly not sure where I want to take this story yet, but please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I woke up at dawn, looked across my balcony and saw Ally peacefully sleeping. I smiled to myself at how cute she looked. _Should I tell her about all the supernatural things that happen around here? She doesn't have to know, but I can't keep secrets from her forever. I can already tell that she's different._ Supernatural things? Sounds weird right? Most people think it's fake but it's actually very real. I, for example, am a werewolf. I can change into a wolf whenever I want, but I usually don't. My parents don't even know about me yet and I'm still not sure who bit me. I was walking in the woods one day when I heard growling. The next thing I know is that I'm being chased by some giant animal and it tackles me to the ground, biting my side. It's only been a month so I'm still adjusting. Despite the fact that I can change by will, I can't seem to control myself from changing when I'm angry. Anyways,I had this internal dispute of whether or not I should tell ally until I finally decided to play some music to help clear my head.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the soft sound of Austin playing the guitar and singing softly. I kept my eyes closed for a while and just listened. He was amazing! A few minutes later I decided to finally wake up and was greeted by the blinding sunlight. Oh yea, I fell asleep outside. He smiled and said "Goodmorning(:" I greeted him back and after a small chat, we both decided to go back into our rooms, shower, and get ready for the day. He said he was going to take me to the mall where I could go meet some of his friends. I got dressed in some jean shorts, a flowy tank top, and of course, my brown boots. About an hour later we met outside. Austin was wearing ripped jeans with a chain, converse, and an unbuttoned plaid shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. His hair was just the right amount of messy and I couldn't stop thinking of how adorable he looked! _Get it together Ally! You don't have time to fantasize about Austin_ I scolded to myself. We got to the mall and I met his friends Trish and Dez. Trish and I became instant friends and Dez, well he's interesting, but nonetheless nice. Trish and Dez had to go do some family things so it was just me and Austin again. We walked around aimlessly until I saw a boy with Justin Bieber good looks working at the cell phone accessory cart. I felt Austin tense up beside me. "Who's that?" I asked. "Dallas." Austin said, "He thinks he's the greatest guy on Earth when in reality, he's just a jerk. You don't want to get involved with him." I could easily tell that Austin had something against this Dallas guy. I'm not too sure what it is, but I intend to find out. Right when we were about to leave Dallas yelled "Yo Austin! Wait up!" He jogged up to us and said hi to the both of us, though he was looking at me. "Sorry Dallas, we have to go" said Austin. "Not before you introduce me to your new friend" said Dallas. "Dallas, Ally. Ally, Dallas. There, you met. Let's go Ally." Commanded Austin. I looked at Dallas apologetically and shrugged following Austin. "Hey Austin, why don't you like Dallas?"

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I knew she was going to ask that question. I grabbed Ally's hand and led her to a secret clearing in the forest. We sat down and told her the story of why I hate Dallas.

**Slight cliffhanger? I know, I know, werewolves? Really? But please just give it a chance! I'm trying to make it sound not too cheesy and not too much like twilight, vampire diaries, teen wolf, or any other TV show/movie of that nature.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Well, I've never felt so strongly about anyone before. I still can't tell what it is about her, but if I don't tell her now, I don't think I'll ever be able to. We sat in the middle of a secret clearing in the forest that my dad used to take me to when I was younger. I looked into her eyes and began. "Dallas and I used to be best friends, but something changed him. He starting acting more like jerk and a player that I couldn't stand him anymore. I took him aside one day and asked him what his problem was. He said that his problem was me, that he was always in my shadow. He started getting angrier and angrier until something about his face began to change. Soon enough he bared a pair of fangs and I ran for my life. A vampire. Crazy right? Yea, that's what I thought too. Apparently not though. I ran into the woods and we saw a girl. Dallas looked crazed at the smell of her blood. I started yelling and screaming and trying to fight him off but he was too strong. He threw me aside, I broke my arm and watched him prey on the innocent girl right before my eyes. From that point on I knew that my best friend was gone. He would never be the same Dallas ever again." After I finished, Ally sat there, wide-eyed, trying to process what I just told her.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I can't believe what I'm hearing. A vampire? A real life vampire? They're not supposed to exist! All this supernatural stuff is happening right under our noses and we don't even realize it! "What did they say happened to the girl?" "They said it was an animal attack." Austin replied. "So why didn't Dallas go for the girl instead of you? I mean he probably could have finished you off too. I'm not saying that's a bad thing though! I'm so glad you're okay, but I'm just curious." Austin chuckled, "Yea I know what you mean but I guess we'll never know."

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Ally, there's one more thing I think you should know." _Alright. It's now or never._ I got up, took my shirt off (while Ally looked at me questioningly) and transformed into a wolf. Right in front of her.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Austin….

**Ohhhh what's Ally going to say? Thanks for the reviews everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Austin…" I was speechless; I just stood there, struck with confusion, trying to wrap my mind around how all of this is possible. I walked slowly up to him as he slowly walked towards me too. I stuck out my hand and he put his giant head against it. He was probably the size of a large bear. His fur felt so soft and his eyes looked fierce, but innocent. He motioned for me to get on his back and I carefully clambered on holding tightly onto his fur. Then he broke out into a run. He was probably running at 50mph and it was absolutely breathtaking. We got to a stream and I climbed off so he could change back. "So, now that you know, you have two choices. Run away, or stay" Austin quietly said. I was flabbergasted to think that he thought I would run from him. I knew he would never hurt me. "Austin, I would never run away from you. I have to admit, all this information at once is hard to process and get used to, but I'll get over it" I said as I looked deep into his eyes. For a while we just stared and then we slowly began leaning towards each other. There was only about 2 centimeters between us until we heard a blood hurdling scream. Austin wolfed up once again and I quickly climbed onto his back as he followed the sound of the scream. When we arrived we saw Dallas holding a girl up against a tree by her neck. Austin gently shook me off and dived right for Dallas, a growl ripping through his throat. They wrestled as I ran to the girl checking to see if she was okay. Thankfully she only had a few bruises and then I told her to run to safety as fast as possible. Turning my attention back to the fight I saw that Dallas was struggling immensely and eventually ran away. Austin returned back to his normal self once again and asked "how are you so calm through all of this?" "I honestly don't know" I said distantly. On our walk back home he told me that the reason he was a werewolf was because one bit him in the woods but he has yet to figure out who it is. As we reached my house he walked me to the door. "So Ally, remind me again where we were right before we were interrupted" Austin said with a mischievous grin. I rolled my eyes as he started getting closer and closer until our lip touched. It was hands down the best kiss that I have ever had. I experienced fireworks, butterflies, every cliché known to man. When we pulled away he leaned his forehead against mine and whispered "goodnight" and with that, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm sosososo sorry that it has been foreverrr, but I'm back! **

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next day and decided to take a morning stroll. I wandered around deep in thought about everything that has happened and ended up the exact place in the woods Austin took me to. I decided to sit down and collect my thoughts. A little while later a heard rustling in the trees, but I just shrugged it off. It was probably just a squirrel or something. Suddenly, I'm trapped against a tree. My eyes widen as a see Dallas in front of me, his arms on either side of my body. "Hello Ally. We didn't get a chance to talk yesterday" Dallas said in a creepy tone of voice. "H-hi D-dallas " I stuttered. "Don't be scared Ally. I won't hurt you. I just want to help you" he said evilly. Everything happened in a flash. He forcibly strated to kiss me and I began to scream for help. He began trailing kisses down my neck and by now I had tears streaming from my eyes. I tried to push him off but he was too strong. He stopped abruptly as if he heard something. Then he was tackled to the ground by a vicious looking Austin. His enormous paws hitting him at extreme force. I was on the forest floor now bawling. Dallas ran away once again and Austin changed back into a human and immediately wrapped his arms around me. He checked to see if I was hurt but I only had a few bruises on my arms, nothing too serious. "Ally, I am so sorry I let this happen to you. I swear I won't let anyone hurt you" Austin whispered. He sounded like he was tearing up, but I couldn't tell through my blurry eyes. I just sat there and held onto Austin like my life depended on it and well, now that I think about it, it kind of does. He picked me up bridal style and headed out the woods. I just wanted to go home and lay in bed now but I didn't want Austin to leave me. We walked to my house and I found a note. _Had a last minute business trip. Be home tomorrow night, take care. Love, Jenna._ Well. I guess it was just me and Austin now. Not that I minded anyways. He waited for me as a showered and got dressed. The whole Dallas thing really shook me up so I didn't even bother with putting together a cute outfit. I just wore a pair of jean shorts and an oversized t-shirt. I walked out and Austin smiled, saying that I looked beautiful. I looked down because I didn't want him to see me blush. I crawled onto my bed and snuggled up against Austin, breathing in his amazing scent. I felt so safe with him and I was still scared to let him leave my side after my encounter in the woods a few hours ago, but I didn't want him to think I was weak so I didn't tell him that. We watched a couple movies and we decided to order some pizza for dinner. It felt so good to just hang out with him. After dinner Austin faced me. I looked at him with my head tilted and said "what's up?" He took a breath and said "Ally, I never formally asked you this, but will you be my girlfriend?" he looked at me with hopeful eyes. I just realized that we haven't established our relationship yet. I mean, it has only been a couple of days but Austin Moon has inevitably stolen my heart. I leaned up and kissed him passionately. After what felt like hours we finally pulled away and he said breathlessly, "I'll take that as a yes." I giggled and tackled him in a hug. We had a tickle fight and I was laughing so hard that I thought that I was going to explode. I looked at the clock and said "Woah, midnight already?" Time goes by so fast when I'm with him. It was getting chilly because it was nighttime so I but on his sweatshirt. It smelled so good. I cuddled into him once again and Austin decided to call his mom and tell him that he's spending the night at a "friend's" house because I refused to let my "pillow" leave. In my defense he is extremely comfortable.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Yesterday was one of the best days of my life! Well, besides the whole Dallas thing in the morning. Oh how I hate that guy. Ally became my official girlfriend (WOOHOO!) and we spent the day together at home and enjoying each other's company. It was so relaxing to just lounge around and cuddle. I woke up this morning to the smell of..PANCAKES! I bolted down the stairs and saw Ally putting the last batch of pancakes on a plate. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. I kissed her check and said "good morning sunshine." She chuckled at my cheesiness and turned around pecking me on the lips. "Good morning!" she replied cheerfully. We called up Trish and Dez after breakfast so we could hang out at the beach together all day. I went home so I could change and get ready and waited for Ally outside. A couple minutes later she bounded down the steps of her front porch and intertwined her hand with mine. As we made our way to the beach we saw Trish and Dez and set up our stuff. I left to go get us some ice cream and as I was waiting in line, I felt someone slip their hand into mine and it sure wasn't Ally's.

**Hmmmm..who do you think it is? **


End file.
